Twister
by Dans Mon Coeur
Summary: Join Fairy Tail's gang during the Great Game festival where a simple game of twister results in an embarrassing outcome for majority of the contestants. Implied NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, and Jerza. R
1. The Match

I know I know, where the hell have I been.. Haha one word, MOVING. Trust me guys, moving internationally is not a fun experience. Especially when you're coming _back_ to the U.S.

Anyways, I've thought up another quick story. This should be around 2 or 3 chapters soooo read, review, and enjoy!

xXx

Today was the day. The long awaited annual Game Festival was being hosted by the greatest guild in all of Magnolia, Fairy tail. Locals and guild members were extremely excited for yet another gathering.

However, not all of Magnolia's inhabitants have experienced such fun and frolic before.

A young boy stood outside the gates of said establishment. His eyes were wide with curiosity and he felt firmly planted to the stone below him. The sound of laughter echoed from the doors as they opened and closed, festival goers coming and leaving.

His attention was then drawn to a nearby shadow, a bit larger than his own, looming next to his. A pretty lady with blonde hair and a pink guild stamp on her hand knelt down next to him. Her chestnut eyes crinkled as she smiled at him and asked, "Have you ever been to the game festival?"

He just stared at her, a sudden shyness taking hold of him. Somehow he managed to shake his head, signifying a no.

"Well for one thing it's tons of fun and everyone is welcome! We have an arcade area set up and there are magic games for all the mages. Everyone is free to watch the one on one games," Lucy Heartfilia continued on and on, telling him about all the board and card games, physical games, and food areas as she led him inside through the gates.

His eyes lit up in excitement and he dashed off to the fun with an encouraging push from Lucy. He stopped only to thank her before disappearing into the crowd.

Just as the busty blonde turned around, she was run into and practically crushed by none other than her partner in crime, Natsu. They were both surprised at first by the sudden contact but snapped out of their reverie upon recognition.

"Luce! There you are, I've been looking for you. C'mon, follow me!" The fire-breather exclaimed, large grin plastered and clamping on her wrist, dragging her along.

"Natsu, I can walk you know!" She protested, feeling an unfamiliar queasiness at his touch which she chose to ignore. He subtly apologized and released her, still insisting that she follow. The spirit mage gave in and followed suit. Just as she was going to ask their intended location, she eyed the _Physical Game_ section, prompting her continued silent pursuit.

"See, look!" Natsu announced, pointing toward the game he clearly wanted to partake in. Lucy's eyes widened as she recalled the childhood favorite. _Twister _always brought back the fonder memories, where people weren't afraid of being in an uncompromising position.

She scanned over the familiar colored dots, covering the plastic mat. Socks prevented stickiness, but you tended to slip all over the place. Bare feet kept you sturdy but usually messed up the large plastic mat… and no one likes the accompanying stink. She was definitely keeping her socks on, she'd just have to use more core strength, no big deal.

A new round was about to start, Erza and Gray all ready to begin as Natsu and Lucy joined them on the opposite end. Mirajane was hosting the round and held the dial within her hands. Various drawings decorated the border of the dial, indicating which movements to perform.

"Firstly, this round is boys versus girls!" The fair-skinned bar waitress began. The four mages rearranged themselves as such, in response to the rule.

"Next, no magic is to be used during this game!" Mira announced, but paused and continued, a smirk developing. "However, if I didn't see anything, then it didn't happen!" She concluded with a wink, leaving Lucy to groan. There was no way she'd be able to hide summoning a spirit during the game. Looks like she'll have to use old tricks.

During her game planning, Lucy felt an oppressive force consuming her from behind. She glanced behind her to find none other than Juvia, hair devilishly floating from irritation and scalding jealously. Sighing, Lucy walked over and took her hand, pulling her towards the game.

Momentarily stirred from her angst, Juvia sputtered, "Lucy-san! Wh-wh-what are you doing with Juvia?"

"Obviously you don't like that Gray is participating in a game like this without you so just join in! More people makes it more interesting anyways." Lucy answered, successfully convincing the reluctant water mage to participate.

Lucy laughed to herself a bit when she noticed the slight cringe Gray's face adorned once Juvia entered the arena.

"Hey what the hell?! Now we're outnumbered!" Natsu shouted from the other end of the mat.

"Y-yeah.." Gray muttered, seemingly nervous. Both male mages turned behind them and looked around, the same idea already shared between them.

The first unfortunate male they saw was quickly yanked in, of course against his will. His hood was removed as well, revealing Jellal to be another contestant, annoyance clear as day on his tattooed face. That is until he noticed Ezra across the way.

'_Score!_' Lucy yells to herself.

Her overactive thoughts are interrupted when she hears a loud Gajeel arguing with the guys.

"Why wasn't I chosen?! I'm stronger than all you freaks combined!" Gajeel claimed, an angered vein popping out on the side of his forehead. The four started to fight as Lucy once again skimmed over the crowd beside her. Bright blue hair caught her attention and she immediately knew who else to drag into the game.

"Uwah! Lu-chan, what are you doing!" Levy McGarden whined, being yanked away from the cluster of people. The sound of her voice captured the attention of the brawling men opposite of them.

"Levy-chan will be joining in as well," started the stellar spirit mage, the bluenette at her side. "Now iron head over there can join in too and have nothing to complain about… right?" She smirked in his direction.

"Whatever you say, bunny girl." Gajeel dismissed, lining up alongside the rest of the guys.

Mirajane stood on the edge and using basic magic skills, enlarged the plastic mat to accommodate the new amount of players.

The mages lined up, Lucy across from Natsu, Erza from Jellal, Juvia from Gray, and Levy from Gajeel. Lucy rolled her eyes, even though the others were dragged in by chance, Mira _must _have had something to do with this situation. However, it would be interesting, she had to admit.

The brown-eyed beauty looked straight ahead to flame brain, who nodded back at her in acknowledgement. Reading each others minds, the goal was set.

_Stay out of the way and enjoy the show, then may the best mage win._

All were putting on their game faces, half trying to forget about the embarrassing positions they'd have to be in and the other secretly flourishing at the thought.

Regardless, mental preparation was made and they all leaned forward as Mirajane spun the dial.

The match had begun!

**To Be Continued**


	2. Hoods and Stares

I bet you're all surprised yet happy I've decided to update this quickly. Read onnnn guys.

By the way, thanks to **Rivendell101, DIGIKO12, GoldenRoseTanya, Lovingheart101, Shifuku, Broken-Roses-Dragon-Heart, Tori LMX, **annnndddd** BitterMondays **for reviewing.

REVIEWWWW. Please? I'll give you a cooke (;

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor the characters.

xXx

"Right hand red!"

Mirajane began the game, holding the dial high in the air. All players diligently performed the task, all a bit wary of which spot would be best.

_'So far so good, nothing too unbearable yet,' _Everyone had been thinking.

That was until a few movements later. Pretty soon all were in positions worthy enough for the guild to crack up at the very sight. The first ones of the group to reach such a sight were none other than Jellal and Erza.

With the repetition of similar moves, the two hadn't moved much from the spot they were in. Erza was on all fours, back to the floor and slightly off balance but holding strong. She was determined to succeed, as it was in her nature, despite the overwhelming aura of a certain male hovering over her.

Jellal was on all fours as well, hood covering his identity, for the remainder of the guild members and onlookers still believed him to be that of Mystogan.

Off to the side, the rest of the guild was either holding back their laughter or cat calling at the other contestants. Juvia, Lucy, and Levy looked as if they belonged on a smutty spread from the _Sexy Sorcerer_. The bluenette's faces showed slight bashfulness while Lucy was laughing at their predicament, not minding the girl-on-girl.

She was laughing at the men as well, as were others of course. Gajeel was facing Natsu's hind end too close for his liking no matter what position he'd moved to. The fire mage shared his distaste, but to an even greater extent, since Gray was somehow directly underneath him, half naked like usual.

"This is so gay!" Gray yelled from the bottom of the standing heap of well-sculpted men. "You're the gay one!" Natsu retorted beneath him, holding his breath due to the level of discomfort.

Gajeel too, felt like his manhood was being stained but chirped in regardless. "Like you're one to talk dumbass! How the hell did you even end up between us?" He questioned, furthering surrounding laughter from the festival's customers.

After the next movement, Erza and Jellal ended up in the most difficult predicament. In his face was the red-haired woman's endowment, stuck out due to her position. Just mere inches from his reddening face, was his secret desire, though he's never admit it aloud. His fingers twitch and he glanced up to her face in curiosity only to confirm that she too was holding back an embarrassed frown with cheeks decorated red.

Menoly, Jellal's previous guild member, had been watching from the crowd. At first she had been in mirth from his situation but then realized what else could happen. His hood had begun to fall, slowly at that, but enough to where she could already see his facial tattoo.

Without dwelling on what to do about it for much longer, she activated her link magic, connected to the very man in danger of revealing his identity. She exited the crowd and very promptly got on all fours. After focusing enough on their link, confirming it was ready, she performed a backhand-spring. The pink-haired mage went further than necessary in order to land him on his front, both disqualifying him and keeping his secret safe.

As was performed by Menoly, Jellal had randomly copied it perfectly, much to his surprise as well as the others. He landed harshly on his stomach, already concluding that he had link magic lingering on him.

"M-Mystogan! You've been disqualified!" Mira announced in shock at the strange act yet still doing her job.

Despite slight disappointment from his so-called predicament, he left the arena to watch the rest of the match, joined from behind by Menoly.

"I saved your ass you know…" She muttered.

"Yeah, thanks." He responded, keeping his reply curt, and watched on.

Erza thanked her lucky stars despite her confusion at his act. _'Guess he couldn't take the heat,_' she smirked to herself. Her attention was then drawn back to the silver-haired beauty, whom controlled her movements.

"One more player to be out before the round restarts!" She claimed, spinning the dial yet again.

The players shifted around once more, this time resulting in Levy and her iron-loving companion to be face to face. She tried her best to hold back more embarrassment, for she was still burning from having her face in Juvia's breasts earlier.

Natsu and Lucy had wound up near each other again, limbs straining from the awkward positions.

"How was yaoi-ville?" The blonde teased, eliciting a growl from her nakama.

"Oi, not fair." Was all he said, as they shared a quick glance towards each other.

"Same plan?" She whispered, in which he confirmed once again by nodding. He glanced over while shifting to Mirajane's commands. "Hey, check out your best friend. How much you wanna bet she can't handle it?" He asked her, a sly grin spread on his face.

She looked over and a wide smile cracked as she responded, "How much you wanna bet he'll pounce her and they'll _both_ be out?" They laughed and watched from the other side of the mat, placing their bets.

Levy really was trying. So hard. But his face was right there, clean of blemishes and a protruding jawline that made her insides quiver. It took all of her strength to stay upright as she looking into his red eyes. The look he was giving her intensified and she began to shake harder. Was he getting closer? It looked like it, it even felt like it. Pretty soon she could feel his metallic breath on her face, taunting her. What was he doing? If he got any closer their lips would actually touch! Hell she normally wouldn't mind but here? In front of all these people?

Blood was pounding in her ears. One more move and he really would! Suddenly her vision started to fade as she felt lightheaded. Her limbs wobbled weakly. The petite girl let the dizziness consume her right as she passed out cold. Resulting in her collapse beneath Gajeel, who was seemly dumbfounded at her response to his proximity. He smirked, knowing that only he could get such a reaction from the bookworm.

"Levy is now out! All players can get up!" Mirajane proclaimed while walking over to drag Levy from the mat, still unconscious.

Lucy and Natsu eyed each other.

"Pay up," Natsu commanded, reaching out a flat palm towards his teammate.

"What? No way it was obviously a draw, did you see the way he was looking at her? Even I wouldn't be able to handle that." She protested, crossing her arms under her chest, making them perk up even more.

The dragons slayer pulled his hand back and pouted in reply, "Fine! But only 'cause you always let me eat all your food."

She giggled and okayed him, glancing back over to Mira. She really did seem more than ever like a matchmaker today. She idly wondered who would be in for it next.

"All right! On the men's side we're down to Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel!" Mirajane yelled into a microphone, then pointed to a flying blue cat which held a similar contraption.

"Aye sir! As for the ladies it's Lucy, Juvia, and Erza! Players get ready for round two! Who knows? Maybe you'll win a fish!" Happy added on all starry-eyed , assisting Mira and her game services.

Natsu snickered at his friend, glad he was having some fun today. Mira, however face-palmed after hearing Happy's unscripted silliness. Shaking it off she took in a deep breath and shook a bell beside her.

"Round two, start!"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
